Siblings
by RedHal
Summary: AU While going to visit Sven's younger brother, Train and Co. get more than they bargin for.  Apparently, some incidents didn't quite happen they way they seemed.
1. Introduction

Summary: Everyone knows that Train Heartnet was orphaned as a kid. However, what if he had other family he thought was dead? And what if Saya hadn't been killed? And what if a certain incident didn't happen the way it seemed? And why does Train hardly ever call Eve by her name? Read to find out.

I don't own Black Cat

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Train was sitting in the front seat of Sven's car as they were driving. As usual, the ex-assassin was thinking about his dead girlfriend, Saya.

"You okay?" Sven asked.

"I guess." Train sighed.

"Train's in love." Eve observed while reading a book.

"Really?" Sven asked.

"It doesn't matter." Train said. "She's dead."

"Did you see her body?" Eve asked.

"She died in my arms." Train told her.

"Oh. Sorry." Eve apologized.

"You didn't know, Princess." Train sighed. "It happened the night you two found me."

"Where are we going, Sven?" Eve asked changing the subject.

"We are going to visit my brother, Stephan." Sven told her.

"Does he know we're coming?" Eve asked.

Sven tried to remember if he called Stephan. He didn't.

"Oops." Sven said. "Oh well."

"I didn't know you had a brother." Train said.

"You never asked."

"Do you have a brother, Train?" Eve asked.

"No Princess." Train said.

Silence.

"I DID have a sister." He added.

Sven turned to his partner in shock.

"You never asked." Train told him with a sly grin. He looked forward and tensed. "Sven! Eye on the road!"

Sven turned back to the road and saw that he had gotten into the other lane. He quickly swerved in time before a huge truck hit them.

"What happened to her?" Eve asked once the ride got smoother.

"I don't know. She disappeared the day my parents were killed."

"Was she older or younger?"

"Twin."

"What was her name?"

"Eve. Don't bother him with painful questions." Sven told her.

00000

Meanwhile,

"Anything?" Stephan asked his assistant.

"I think she's starting to come around." She told him.

Stephan and assistant were doctors. Stephan looked like his older brother, without the patch over an eye.

Jane Loveweb, his partner had brown hair and golden-brown eyes. Almost like a cat's.

Suddenly the girl on the bed coughed weakly and opened her eyes

Jane gave the patient a drink of water.

"Are you okay?" she asked the woman on the table.

"I…think so." She answered looking around the room. "Where am I?"

"You are at the hospital in Autumnwood." Jane explained. "I'm Jane Loveweb, and this is my partner Stephan Voldvied. You were in a coma for almost a year. Most doctors gave up, but we didn't."

"Have you seen Train?" the woman asked.

"Who?" Stephan asked.

"I…you were alone when your body was found." Jane said trying to keep the tears in from hearing that name.

"What's your name?" Stephan asked.

"Saya." She answered.

"Who is this Train?" Stephan asked.

"My best friend." Saya told the two doctors.

TBC


	2. Arriving

**Chapter 2: Arriving**

The next morning,

"Here we are." Sven announced to his friends as he pulled up into a driveway of a very big house.

Eve was lying across the back seat sound asleep. Train was sleeping with his head propped on his hand. He had fallen asleep while starring out the window.

"Eh hem!" Sven tried again.

No movement.

"WAKE UP!" Sven yelled in a megaphone.

Train jerked up and looked around for anything out of the ordinary. Eve slowly got up.

"What's the matter, Sven?" Eve asked.

"We're here." Sven said pointing.

"YOU MEAN WE'VE BEEN LIVING OFF INSTANT NOODLES WHILE YOUR BROTHER LIVES HERE!?" Train exclaimed.

"Yes." Sven said. "I try not to ask him for much. I'm the oldest. Besides, this is my family's house."

"You're rich?"

"I gave it up to go into the IBI." Sven said with a shrug.

The trio got out of the car.

"What does your brother do?" Eve asked.

"He's a doctor." Sven explained.

"Let's go." Train said pushing the doorbell.

The door opened to show a man in a suite.

"Hello Jim." Sven said.

"Master Sven. It's good to see you again." The butler said with a bow. "Master Stephan had not said that he was expecting you."

"Yeah. I forgot to call." Sven admitted a tad embarrassed.

"Your brother will be pleased to see you again." Jim said allowing the trio to enter. "Who are your friends?"

"These are Eve and Train." Sven introduced. "Everyone, this is Jim, my family's butler."

"Nice to meet you." Train said.

"Hello." Eve greeted.

"I will announce your arrival." Jim said leaving to go into the living room.

0000

Just a few moments earlier,

"So you're a sweeper?" Jane asked Saya. "My parents were as well."

"You learn something new everyday." Stephan said to himself.

Saya, Jane, and Stephan were now at Stephan's house getting to know one another.

DING DONG

"Jim will get that." Stephan said. "Please, continue Miss. Saya."

"Anyways, I guess that man was jealous that Train was spending more time with me. I tried to make friends with him, but he injured me. Train stopped him from going too far, but I was hurt too badly. I blanked out after I told him to only use his gun for good."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Stephan said.

"Master Sven is here to see you, Sir." Jim said.

"Sven?" Stephan asked. "I haven't seen him in YEARS."

"Sven?" Jane asked.

"My older brother." Stephan explained getting up to go greet his brother.

The women shrugged as he left.

TBC


	3. Meeting

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

"SVEN!" Stephan greeted as he hugged his brother.

"Hello Stephan." Sven said returning the hug. "You sure have grown."

"What happened to your eye?" Stephan asked while looking at the eye patch.

"Oh. This? I lost my eye during a fight. When my ex-partner in the IBI died, I had the eye transplanted."

"Are you still with the IBI?"

"No. I'm a sweeper now. This are my new partners, Eve and Train."

"Hello." Stephan greeted.

"Hello." Eve said with a small curtsy.

"Hi." Train said.

Stephan blinked when he saw Train. He looked over his shoulder at the living room and then back to the sweeper.

"Whoa. You look JUST like my assistant." Stephan pointed out. "Just a male version."

"Don't see how." Train said.

"So," Stephan asked his brother. "How'd you meet them?"

"Funny you should ask." Sven said. "It's kind of a long story."

"How long are you staying?"

"As long as you'll have us."

"Stay as long as you want."

"So," Sven asked. "What have you been up to?"

"My assistant and I have been tending to people who have been in comas. She woke up yesterday after being unconscious for a year."

"What caused the coma?" Eve asked interested.

"Loss of blood. A LOT of blood." Stephan told them.

"What's her name?" Eve asked.

"Why don't you come meet her?" Stephan said. "You'll also meet my assistant."

0000

When the four of them walked in, they found the two girls talking about how Saya met Train.

"He was VERY quiet." Saya told Jane.

Train went pale when he saw Saya.

"Train?" Eve whispered when she saw how pale Train had become.

THUD

The two girls looked up and saw Stephan, Eve, Jim, and Sven tending to the guy on the floor.

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"He fainted." Stephan said. "I think he's the same guy."

"What guy?" Jane asked as Saya got up to get a better look at the unconscious sweeper.

"Train?" she asked as she knelt next to him.

TBC


	4. Reunion of Train and Saya

**Chapter 4: Reunion of Train and Saya**

"Train?" Train heard the voice of Saya ask.

"No. Saya. Don't leave me." He murmured.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said.

Train opened his eyes to see the eyes of the girl he had fallen in love with.

"Saya?" he asked sitting up. "Is it you?"

"Of course it's me." She laughed.

Before anyone could react, Train embraced her.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I didn't get there in time."

"It's not your fault." She said as she returned the hug.

He quickly released her while blushing once he realized what he was doing in front of his friends.

"Nice outfit." Saya said with a giggle looking him over.

"Thanks. I figured the dark cloak wasn't good for a sweeper."

"You're a sweeper now!?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes. These are my partners, Sven and Eve."

"Hello." Eve greeted.

"Nice to **finally** meet you." Sven said.

"Thank you for looking after Train." Saya said to the two.

"He's easy to look after. Just make sure he has food and milk and he's happy." Sven teased.

"Very funny." Train said sarcastically.

"Jane likes milk too." Saya said pointing at the assistant.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Jane said looking away. The guy who had fainted looked painfully like her brother.

Train noticed this and went up to her. He tried to get a better look at her eyes, but she was preventing him.

"Who are you?" Train asked.

"Jane Loveweb." She answered. "What about you?"

"Train Heartnet."

Jane felt her heart briefly stop.

Suddenly, Train heard footsteps in the entry way. He fingered his gun as everyone was figuring out how they were all connected to each other in some way.

Before anyone knew it, the door swung wide open.

TBC


	5. They're Alive

**Chapter 5: They're Alive**

Train brought his gun up as a threat, but dropped it back down to his side when he saw who it was.

"I THOUGHT I recognized your car, Sven." Rinslet Walker said.

"Hello Rins." Eve said.

"What are you doing here?" Sven asked.

"You know Miss. Walker?" Stephan asked.

"YOU know Rins?" Sven asked his brother.

"Small world." Rins said. "Boy, do I have news for you. A couple who were severely injured ten years ago recently woke from a coma."

"Who were they?" Saya asked.

"Cathy and Kevin Heartnet."

Train's mouth dropped a foot and Jane gasped.

"Was it something I said?" Rins asked.

"Jane?" Stephan asked. "Are your okay?"

She didn't answer.

"Jane. Breath with me. In and out. In and out."

After a few seconds, she got her ability to breathe back. Before they could ask what was wrong, she fainted.

0000

"Jane?" Stephan asked as she started to come around.

She groaned.

"Don't wake me. The patient is up, and my parents and brother are alive in my dream." She said with her eyes still closed.

"I don't know about your brother and parents," Stephan told her. "But the patient is up."

Jane opened her eyes and saw Stephan, Sven, Saya, Eve, Rins, and Train standing around her bed.

"Rins?" Jane asked sitting up in bed. "Did you REALLY say that a couple woke from a COMA?"

"Yes."

"And the people who are back are Cathy and Kevin Heartnet?"

"Yes."

Jane plopped back onto her pillows.

"They're being transferred to our hospital to get looked over." Stephan added. "Apparently, they were presumed dead by the person who shot them."

Jane shook her head while closing her eyes.

"I can't face them." She said. "Don't make me face them. I lost my brother. We were supposed to stick together."

"It's not like you're related." Rins said.

Jane turned her face away from Train.

Train motioned everyone out of the room.

TBC


	6. What Happened?

**Chapter 6: What Happened?**

"What is it Train?" Sven asked when they were in the hallway.

"I need to have a word with Jane." Train told them. "I think…I'm 90 percent certain…we grew up together."

"As friends?" Saya asked.

"You could say that." Train said as he entered the room.

0000

"What happened, Jane?" Train said to the brown haired girl.

"I don't know WHAT your talking about." She denied.

"Nice try, Jane Eve Heartnet, I know you better than that." Train said. "What happened that night?"

"I was lost." She said quietly as she sat up and looked out the window. "I had gone for a walk with my friends and I took a wrong turn as we were running from a stranger. When I got home…Mom and Dad…"

She trailed off with tears in her eyes.

"And you were gone." She added softly. "I went to the police. They tried, but no avail. They knew who to look for, but he was gone. I was sent to a foster home. They sent me to a private school where I started studying medicine. I met Stephan there and we started as lab partners. We work together so well, we teamed up. Our area was people in comas. Some people weren't on the side of the law. Those didn't make it. They were killed by the Black Cat."

Train buttoned up his coat to cover his tattoo of the XIII.

"What do you think of Black Cat?" He asked.

"I'm impressed with him." Jane said still not looking at her brother. "I've heard the stories. A lonely boy, lost in the world, turned assassin. Swift, cunning, deadly. One shot and he's gone. Last I heard, he gave up being an assassin and turned sweeper. That way, he can still be swift, cunning, and deadly, but for the good of mankind."

"You don't hate him?"

"Only person I hate is the man who shot Mom and Dad." She said watching a bird land on a branch.

Suddenly, crashes and gunshots were heard from downstairs.

"What the heck?!" the two swore as they ran out of the room.

When they got to the top of the stairs, they found Sven, Saya, Rins, and Eve battling it out with some villain from wanted posters that Train had seen.

"Where's the girl?" he asked.

"If you want me or Saya…" Eve threatened turning her hands into knives.

"Nano-machines?" Jane whispered.

Train nodded.

"That's why Black Cat was sent to kill her." Train whispered as he pulled out Hades while hiding the Roman numerals from his sister.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"I meant your lovely assistant." The villain said.

"Why do you want Jane?" Rins asked.

"Ransom." He said. "With the Heartnets back in action…"

BANG

TBC


	7. Black Cat Strikes Again

**Chapter 7: Black Cat Strikes Again**

The doors opened and a man and woman stormed in.

"We were told you'd be here, Leveni" the man said brandishing a gun.

"Why are you torturing these innocent people?" the woman asked

"Heartnet." The head villain hissed. "We meet again."

Train **nearly** dropped his gun.

All of a sudden, a rope shot out of his hand and lassoed Jane who was standing next to Train. Train dodged using his catlike skills and landed on the chandelier. Leveni didn't even notice him. Jane was dragged over to Leveni and he put a gun to her head.

"Drop your guns Heartnets." He ordered.

Kevin and Cathy did. Train, on the other hand, was pointing his gun at a certain angle. With any luck, he could shoot the gun out of Leveni's hand and cut the rope.

Eve looked up and saw Train doing the calculations.

"Mister." She said to Leveni.

"What?" he asked harshly.

Eve used her hair to knock the gun away from Jane to help Train out.

BANG

The rope snapped as the bullet passed through it.

"Thanks Princess." Train called as he jumped from the chandelier and landed on his feet. "I could have done it myself though."

"I did not want to risk Jane's life." She told him as Kevin got Jane out of the dangerous situation.

"Oh? And I did?" he asked sarcastically

Leveni attempted to try again, but was stopped when he saw Train's, Saya's, Sven's, Rinslet's, Kevin's, and Cathy's guns pointed at him.

"Stay away from my family." Kevin threatened.

"We will meet again, Heartnet." Leveni threatened before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Creep." Rins said.

"Who WAS that guy?" Stephan asked.

"Leveni." Kevin answered. "One of the first villains we placed in jail. He's been bent on revenge since then."

"I heard you were being transferred to the hospital." Rins said.

"We were." Cathy said. "Then we heard that Leveni was after Jane. We asked where she was, and came here. Of course, the doctors weren't too happy."

"Jane?" Stephan asked the girl in question. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Did I ever tell you my name is NOT Loveweb?" She asked innocently.

"No." Stephan said.

"What is it?" Saya asked.

"Jane Eve Heartnet." She answered quietly.

Rins, Eve, Saya, and Sven turned to Train.

"Haven't you ever wondered why I never call Eve by her real name?" Train asked his friends.

"Yes." Eve said. "Now we know."

"You never said…" Rins said.

"You never asked." Train interrupted.

"That was quite a shot." Stephan praised Train. "Almost as good as Black Cat from what I've heard."

TBC


	8. Finding Out

**Chapter 8: Finding Out **

"Who's Black Cat?" Cathy asked.

"Look at the time." Train said trying to change the subject.

"A member of Chronos who disappeared a year ago." Stephan said what the rumors were. "He was the deadliest of them all. He was swift and cunning. Few saw him. There had been a few impersonators. Last I heard, he left Chronos to become a sweeper."

"I'm hungry." Train said still trying to change the subject.

"How can you tell who's the real one?" Kevin asked.

"What's for lunch?"

"Well, his gun, named Hades, is made of orichalcum. He also has a tattoo right here," Rinns answered pointing to where Train's tattoo was relative to her. "Of the number thirteen in Roman numerals. I know this, because I've seen him."

"Who's side are you on?" Train whispered to her. "I'm going to the kitchen for some lunch."

"Nice try." Kevin said grabbing the back of the retreating ex-assassin's jacket. "I haven't seen you in ten years Train Heartnet. Start talking. What have you and your sister been doing all this time?"

"Why ask me?" Train asked. "She's older."

"By two minutes." She said. "This is the first time I'VE seen you in ten years."

"Really?" Cathy said. "Did we not give you two specific instructions that if anything were to happen, to STICK TOGETHER?"

"We were separated." Jane defended. "When I showed up, you two were dead and Train was gone."

"I looked for her." Train defended himself before adding too softly for anyone to hear, "Before I joined Chronos."

"They're definitely siblings." Stephan whispered to Sven as he recognized the blaming.

"So, where were you two?" Kevin asked.

"After I was placed in a foster home," Jane said. "I went to medical school and met Stephan. We've been doctor and assistant ever since at the local hospital. Unlike Mr. Sweeper over here who travels."

"So you're a sweeper now?" Kevin asked his son.

"Yeah." Train said putting his gun away.

"Let's see your gun." Cathy said.

"I'd…rather you not." Train said.

"Train." She said warningly.

He pulled out Hades reluctantly and handed it to her.

"Mothers." He whispered under his breath.

"Whoa." She said unaccustomed to the weight. "Honestly Train. How can you hold this thing?"

"Practice." He answered.

"What is it made of?" Kevin asked his son.

"Some material."

"Why does it have an X and three I's on it?" Cathy asked suspiciously.

"Just markings. It scares people."

Jane was doing some calculations in her head as she tried to remember her Roman numerals. XIII was thirteen.

And Black Cat was number thirteen.

TBC


	9. Confrontation

**Chapter 9: Confrontation**

"Train's right." Jane said. "It is time for lunch."

"The dinning room is through those doors." Stephan pointed out.

Everyone went for the doors except for Jane. She reached out and grabbed her brother's jacket.

"Wha…" Train asked. "Can't a guy eat?"

Jane moved the side of the jacket from his chest and saw the XIII.

"YOU'RE Black Cat?" She asked.

"It was a year ago." Train told her. "I gave up that name the day before Saya was injured. In fact, THAT was the reason she was injured. She had taught me that there was more to life than killing others."

"I could have taught you that."

"Well, Saya was at hand."

"I thought you two were hungry." Stephan called.

"Be there in a minute." She told him.

"Please don't say anything to Mom and Dad." Train said.

"I won't. YOU need to."

"But…"

"Train. You know if you don't tell them, someone else will. They need to hear it from you."

0000

At a festival the next week,

"You still owe me that romenaid." Saya reminded Train.

"That was a year ago!" Train said.

But he bought her the drink anyways.

"Love." Sven sighed as he watched the two interact while lighting a cigarette. "It can be so baffling. I'm glad I'm not in love."

"Too bad." Stephan teased. "Because I think you and Rins make a cute couple."

"WE DO NOT!" Sven and Rins yelled at the same time.

"Denial." Eve pointed out.

"Big time." Kevin added.

BANG

Everyone turned to the sound and saw a gang of thieves led by Leveni.

"Going to the bulletins, Leveni?" Kevin called.

"I was hoping those rumors of Black Cat were false and that he hadn't turned good, so I originally went to Chronos." Leveni pouted. "Oh well, I have these guys."

"Black Cat wasn't so great." One of the thieves said. "From what I've heard, he couldn't kill a little girl."

Eve quietly growled, but Train placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay calm." Train whispered.

Saya nudged Train and nodded towards a LARGE branch from a tree. If shot at the right angle, in the right place, with the right bullet, it would fall on three of the Thieves.

He nodded back in understanding and quietly pulled out Hades and slunk away.

"Now." Leveni said. "To finish you off, once and for…where's your brat?"

"Train?" Cathy asked looking around.

BANG

The branch came crashing down on three of the thieves.

"Ouch!" they exclaimed as the large branch fell on them.

"Hey!" one called. "I can't move."

"A little help?" another asked.

"Sorry." Train said returning. "What did I miss…oh. Now HOW did that branch get there?"

Saya and Eve giggled.

"You know PERFECTLY well." The third said. "Why don't you tell us where you just now were?"

"I had to get some water." Train said.

He did grab a glass of water on his way to the position.

"Now." Train said. "I'll give you a choice. Leave quietly and nobody else gets hurt, and killed. OR Saya, Eve, Sven, my parents, and I kill every last one of you."

"You're bluffing." A fifth guy said.

"How much do you want to bet?" Train asked pulling out Hades again.

"That's…you're…"

"Say it, and it will be the last you ever say." Train threatened.

"Train? What's going on?" Kevin asked.

TBC


	10. Black Cat's Story

**Chapter 10: Black Cat's Story**

"I'll tell you the truth about Black Cat. When I'm finished, you will understand how I know all of this." Train sighed in defeat

"Eight years ago, a young boy, orphaned of two years, met up with Chronos member. After being trained, Number 1 of the Chronos Numbers took the boy in and gave him his gun which was nicknamed Hades. Because of the boy's catlike looks and movement, he was nicknamed "Black Cat". Once he was given an assignment, he went and fulfilled it without a hitch. He became the most feared member of Chronos. This went on for nine years."

Kevin and Cathy looked at each other not liking where this was going.

"Then a year ago, Black Cat went to kill a newly elected governor who was with a dangerous organization. That was where he met someone he would later be friends with. That night, he met the girl of his dreams on the rooftop of his home."

He risked a look at Saya. She blushed knowing he was now on the subject of her.

"The girl was a sweeper. Young, innocent, full of life. She taught him that there was more to life than killing. He even followed her on one of her missions. He enjoyed the life of a sweeper."

"Then he got his next assignment. It was to destroy a weapon that was built using nano-machines. He had his first failure, when the man from his last mission showed up to save the weapon, which was a little girl with extraordinary powers. Black Cat tried again, and failed again. This failure was due to the man kidnapping the girl."

"'Kidnapping' is such a harsh word." Sven said.

"The man had been injured when she was being controlled by the man who owned her. As the man was resting with the girl, now back in her true mind, and their friend, Black Cat showed up and aimed his gun at her. It was a clear shot, but he dropped his gun and left as he thought of the girl he met on the rooftop."

"That's why." Eve whispered as she realized that she owed her life to Saya.

"Black Cat left Chronos after that." Train continued. "One of his fellow Chronos members, who also left, thought it was because Black Cat would join HIM. When Black Cat refused, Creed, the man who also left, blamed it on the girl on the rooftop when he discovered her. To "rescue" Black Cat, he used Tao to kill her. She fell unconscious in Black Cat's arms after telling him to never loose his gun and to use it for good. Black Cat started fighting Creed in anger and revenge. However, a stray bullet hit a tankard of gasoline. The ship caught on fire, and Black Cat saw a group of young children whom the girl had been protecting when she was attacked. He sheltered them with his body."

Saya smiled knowing that Train protected the kids.

"When Black Cat woke up, he found the girl that was built as a weapon sitting beside his bed. She got up and left as he woke up. The next thing Black Cat knew, the man who had saved the girl showed up. Ever since then, the trio had been together as a group of sweepers."

"Girl that can be used as a weapon, and two guys…" Cathy did the math. "YOU'RE Black Cat?"

Train tore his eyes from his mother and nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Eve spoke up. "If Train wasn't Black Cat, then Sven and I would never have met him."

"True." Sven agreed. "I'll admit, you HAVE changed our lives, Train."

"Thanks guys." Train said to his friends.

"How sweet." Leveni said sarcastically. "Since Black Cat is no longer a friend of Chronos, I say we kill them all."

"I agree." The leader of the band of thieves said

BANG

Train shot one of the thieves headed for Saya.

The leader of the thieves pulled out a gun and aimed it at Jane.

BANG

TBC

A/N: Evil cliffhanger


	11. The Fight

**Chapter 11: The Fight**

Jane braced for the pain that would be involved when the bullet hit her. It was happening so fast, she didn't have time to process the thought to dodge. Suddenly, she felt an impact, but it was from a different direction.

She fell sideways onto the ground after someone pushed her.

"TRAIN!" Cathy called

Jane looked and saw Train laying on the ground unconscious. A dark puddle of liquid was forming next to his side. It was blood.

Eve's eyes glowed dangerously at the bad guys.

"That's it." She said rolling up her sleeves. "No more Miss. Nice Girl."

"Same here." Saya added dangerously.

"I quite agree." Jane said grabbing her brother's gun. She pointed it at the head villain and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

"Oh. Come ON." She said trying to shoot the unloaded gun. Train had used his last bullet on the thief that attacked Saya

"Try this." Rins said handing her a special bullet.

"That might help." Jane said as Rins showed her how to load it as Saya, Sven, Kevin, Rins, and Eve distracted the bad guys and Stephan and Cathy were tending to Train.

"SAYA! EVE! SVEN! RINS! DAD! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Jane called as she lifted the gun with both hands and fired it aiming it at the leader of the thieves.

The bullet flew true.

"Let's see." Saya counted. "That's 10 down, 3 to go."

The two remaining thieves ran for it, leaving Leveni.

"You Cowards!" Leveni called.

"My turn." Kevin said pulling out his gun.

His bullet flew into Leveni's arm. It was no ordinary bullet. It was a tranquilizer.

Leveni went out in two seconds.

0000

In the hospital,

Leveni had been turned into the cops as well as the remaining thieves. Now Train was being tended to. Everyone save Stephan and Jane were in the waiting room waiting for word.

An hour had passed already and no word. Eve was trying to tell herself that no news was good news. At least Jane and Stephan hadn't announced Train wasn't going to make it. But then again, they hadn't announced that he was.

"Not even twenty four hours," Cathy sighed. "We haven't been back twenty-four hours and already our son is injured enough to…"

"Shh." Kevin said. "Don't say that. Train will pull through. After all, he's Black Cat."

"But that means Bad Luck!" Cathy stated in a sob. "We never even told him how we felt about that."

"How DO you feel?" Eve asked.

"We were shocked." Kevin answered for both of them. "But, at least for me, as I thought about it, it didn't seem so surprising."

"At least he left." Cathy sighed before turning to Saya. "I take it you were the girl on the rooftop?"

"Yes." Saya confirmed.

The doors opened and Jane came out

"Well?" Sven asked worriedly.

"There's no telling. We've done all we could. All we can do now is wait." Jane told them.

Stephan joined her.

"He was lucky." He added. "If the bullet had gone a little higher or lower, he'd be dead."

0000

Three days have passed and Train was showing no signs of waking up anytime soon. His breathing and heartbeat remained slow, but steady.

"Train?" Cathy tried talking to the still body of her son. "Please wake up soon. Your father and I want to tell you that we don't mind you being Black Cat."

"Cat?" Kevin asked his wife. (He was referring to her nickname.)

"Why won't he wake up?" Cathy cried.

"It's the pain. According to Stephan, from the readings, he's trying, but the pain is too much for him. Whenever he comes close to consciousness, he looses it."

"How can we help?"

"Talk to him."

"Anything?" a quiet voice asked from the doorway.

The Heartnets turned to see Eve peeking around the doorway.

"No." Cathy told her.

Eve sighed dejectedly and walked in.

"You know," Eve said looking at Train, but talking to his parents. "For the past year, Train's been like a brother to me. We've argued, but he's always looking after me. Do you think it's because my name is the same as his sister's middle name?"

"It's possible." Kevin told the girl.

"I'm not even sure if Train knows it." Another voice from the doorway added.

They turned and saw Sven.

"Anything?"

They shook their heads.

"You just love getting me worked up, don't you?" Sven asked the unconscious body of his friend.

"He's trying." Stephan told his brother. "I just check the readings for his brain waves. They're getting stronger, but not enough."

"At least he's not brain dead." Jane said optimistically.

"I tend to disagree with that statement." Sven teased.

Suddenly, Train's heartbeat picked up. Not much, but it did pick up.

"I think he heard you." Stephan told his brother.

"So, we insult him and he'll wake up?" Eve predicted.

"Worth a shot." Sven said trying to think of a good insult.

"I have a better idea." Jane said before running out of the room.

She came back a few minutes later with Saya in tow.

"Saya. Kiss my brother." Jane instructed.

"Or maybe we can make Sven do it and see if Train wakes up." Stephan teased.

Sven glared at his younger brother _**very**_ dangerously.

"Don't make me use Hades in a hospital." Sven threatened.

Train's breathing picked up a little. Almost like he was trying to added to Sven's threat.

Saya nodded at Jane and went over to Train and kissed him full on the lips.

Train's heartbeat and breathing picked up to a tad bit healthier rate.

But he still didn't wake.

TBC


	12. Unconscious

This chapter is in the same time frame as Chapter 11.

**Chapter 12: Unconscious**

Train opened his eyes and found himself on clouds

"Where am I?" he asked nobody. "Am I in Heaven?"

"If you were, you'd be in the longest waiting line ever." A voice said.

Train turned and saw a man he'd never seen before walk up to him.

"You're in-between life and death." The man said to Train. "I've been sent to help you go back."

"Okay?" Train asked.

"Train Heartnet." The man said. "You have so much to live for."

He snapped his fingers and voices and beeps were heard. Life-support machines.

"Am I dead?" Train asked.

"No. Like I said, you're in-between. You can go either way. It's up to you."

Can I try to go back?"

"You may."

Train thought to himself, _I choose Life_. He felt a tug, then a sharp pain in his side. He pulled back out

"OW!" he exclaimed holding his side.

"You might want to wait till that wound heals a little though." The man said.

"NOW you tell me?" Train asked.

"You are still connected to your body," the man continued explaining, "So you can hear what's going on."

"_Train?" Cathy's voice came._

"Mom?" Train asked.

"_Please wake up soon. Your father and I want to tell you that we don't mind you being Black Cat."_

Train turned to the man.

"They don't?"

"Why should they? You are still their son. Their flesh and blood. Trust me. I had a daughter in life."

"_For the past year, Train's been like a brother to me. We've argued, but he's always looking after me." Eve's voice came_

"Princess." Train said not knowing how to react to that declaration.

"_You just love getting me worked up, don't you?" Sven's voice asked _

"Sven?"

"_He's trying." Stephan voice. "I just check the readings for his brain waves. They're getting stronger, but not enough."_

"_At least he's not brain dead." Jane's voice came optimistically._

"_I tend to disagree with that statement." Sven voice was heard._

"That idiot!" Train growled as the man chuckled softly.

"That's his way of saying how much he cares." The man said.

"What's the time difference between here and there?" Train asked.

"It varies. Sometimes what's seconds here can be years there, and sometimes what seems to be years here is really seconds there."

"_Saya. Kiss my brother." Jane instructed._

"_Or maybe we can make Sven do it and see if Train wakes up." Stephan teased._

"Excuse me!?" Train asked in shock

"Don't worry." The man said. "Sven won't allow it."

"_Don't make me use Hades in a hospital." Sven threatened._

"Did you know Sven?" Train asked

"Yes. He was my partner in the IBI." The man said.

"YOU'RE Lloyd Goldwynne?" Train asked

Lloyd nodded as Train felt a tingle throughout his body.

"What was THAT?"

"Saya's kiss." Lloyd told him.

Train closed his eyes. This time he didn't feel the pain, but pulled out.

"Sven really misses you." Train told Lloyd.

"I miss him too. He was my best friend." Lloyd said. "However, he has you and Eve now."

"I won't be able to replace you."

"Do you know why Sven saved you at the Summit?"

"I think so. He didn't want to see me killed like in his vision."

Lloyd nodded, but added. "He didn't want to see you killed the same way I was, and loose another partner and best friend. He's really worried about you now. As is Eve."

"Well, it was nice to meet you." Train said shaking Lloyd's hand.

"Likewise. Oh. Tell Sven that I said "Hi" and that I said to remind him that those cigarettes of his will kill him. Besides, a good chunk of your profits go to his smoking bill."

"Tell me about it." Train said as he closed his eyes and went back.

TBC


	13. Waking

A/N: Warning: Eve is a bit out of character here.

**Chapter 13: Waking**

That night,

Eve snuck into Train's room while everyone else was asleep.

"Train?" she whispered. "Are you awake yet?"

Silence except for Train's breathing.

"Why won't you wake?" she asked. "Is it because of your parents? They've accepted the fact that you're Black Cat. You have your family back. Sven and I won't leave you either. And neither will Jane, Rins, nor Saya."

Eve felt tears form in her eyes.

"Please wake up, Train." She begged

The tears dropped from her eyes as she thought of potential life without her "brother". She started crying.

Suddenly, she felt a hand wipe her tears from her face.

"What's wrong, Princess?" she heard a familiar voice asked.

"Train?" she asked looking at his face.

Those cat-like eyes were half opened and looking at her with a worried look.

"Did Sven take one of your books away?" he teased with a small smile.

"You're okay." She whispered and made to hug him. She stopped when he winced.

"As much as I would love to have an emotional reunion," he told her with a hint of sarcasm. "My side still hurts."

"Right." She said a little embarrassed. "I…I should get Stephan or Jane."

"Is everyone alright?" Train asked. "I thought I heard everyone's voices."

"Yes." Eve said.

She left for a few minutes.

She came back with a tired Stephan and Jane.

"What's wrong Eve?" Jane asked.

"That." She said pointing at Train.

"What did I do now?" Train asked weakly, but with a grin.

"You nearly gave us heart attacks." Jane told him with a smile.

"Did Sven REALLY say that he thinks I'm brain dead, or was I just dreaming?"

"He really said it." Stephan answered as he did some tests on Train.

0000

The next morning,

Cathy, Saya, Kevin, Rins, and Sven came to the hospital and found Train asleep.

"C'mon Train." Sven sighed as he stood next to Train. "We're running low on money."

"You CAN borrow some from me." Stephan told him as he passed the room.

"I'm not THAT desperate." Sven said before turning to Train. "I don't care what they say. I still think you're brain dead."

Sven looked up to see Cathy and Saya talking while Kevin and Rins were having their own conversation. Suddenly, Sven felt something punch his leg.

"OW!" he said.

"What's wrong?" Rins asked.

"Something punched me." Sven said.

He looked at the sleeping Train. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Train was grinning.

"Your imagination." Rins said.

Train opened his eyes when nobody was paying any attention. He looked around and then kept an eye on the clock to see how long it would take them to notice.

0000

Five minutes later,

"Oh good." Jane said as she entered the room while everyone was in their conversations. Sven had joined Rins and Kevin. "You're awake."

"I've BEEN awake for five minutes." Train answered.

"Train!" Cathy exclaimed as she hugged her son.

"Mom! I'm not completely healed." He told her wincing in pain.

"Sorry." She apologized. "Train. We don't care that your were once the Black Cat. What's done is done. There's no turning back."

"I heard you the first time." Train said. "It just took a few more times before I realized I wasn't dreaming."

"We're a family again." Jane observed.

"With a few more additions." Train added looking at Saya, Rins, Sven, and Eve who had recently joined the group in the room. "By the way, Sven, Lloyd says "Hi" and to remind you that those cigarettes will kill you."

"Well, the next time you pull a stunt like that," Sven responded with a grin. "You can remind Lloyd that I'm allowed certain indulgences."

TBC


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A week later, Train was feeling well enough to leave the hospital. His side was still wrapped from the wound, but he was feeling better. As long as nobody punched him in the side.

Kevin and Cathy retired from the sweeping business. They were now staying with their daughter.

Everyone was now on the front porch of the Voliveid mansion just enjoying life. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a motorcycle. It was Woodney.

"Brother" he said when he pulled up. "Great news."

"What is it?" Train asked.

"I just got word where Drake the Destroyer is. He's worth 50,000,000 dollars."

Sven's eye nearly popped out of his head.

"C'mon guys." He said getting up. "There's fifty million dollars waiting for us."

"It's been great seeing you, Bro!" Stephan called to the retreating Sven.

"We'll visit more often." Eve said going to follow Sven.

"Are you coming Saya?" Train asked.

"You bet." She said as they got up from the chair.

"Be careful out there." Cathy told her son as she gently hugged him.

"Mom. I will be. I'm Black Cat after all. I'll see you guys around."

The team of sweepers piled into the car. Train allowed Eve to get the front seat so he could sit next to Saya. Rins got into the car and sat next to Saya, putting her in the middle.

Cathy, Kevin, Jane, Jim, and Stephan waved goodbye to the sweepers.

"He's grown up." Kevin observed.

"You think he's grown up now?" Jane asked. "I overheard him tell Sven he's considering proposing to Saya."

"You think THAT'S amazing?" Stephan asked. "I heard that Sven's thinking about legally adopting Eve."

"They deserve happiness." Jim stated.

"But, would Train settle down?" Cathy asked.

"No." Jane said. "He's one stray cat nobody can domesticate. He and Saya will continue being sweepers. Just like you two."

The End

A/N: Thank you for being patient. This was my first Black Cat story. (Written back on April 13th)


End file.
